Addaes
by Niyama - VioletaNegra
Summary: 3255. A 3ª Guerra Mundial estorou, liderada pelos dois países mais influentes na época. O planeta está destruido, mas ainda existe uma salvação na Lua. Soldados, Anculus e civis, batalham por um único propósito: Addaes minerium. .:: Fichas Fechadas ::.
1. Fichas

**Addaes**

O ano é 3255 e sofremos a 3ª guerra mundial. Estados Unidos e Japão estão atrás de uma única coisa: Addaes minerium. Graças a tal minério é possível criar, com a forma liquida do mesmo, seres que podem superar qualquer reles mortal, tal ser é chamado Anculus. Além desses seres, na Lua uma população foi criada: Survivors. Essa população é formada por humanos que decidiram sair da Terra em busca de paz.

Anculus lutam pela liberdade do planeta e o fim da guerra.  
Japão e Estados Unidos lutam para conquistar a ultima mina de Addaes minerium, até então de origem desconhecida.  
Humanos lutam pela vida.

Nessa guerra, quem será o verdadeiro vencedor?

-

Oi pessoas, como estão? Nós, Niyama e VioletaNegra, decidimos fazer uma fic de fichas as 4 da manhã. Antes iríamos fazer a fic **Liar Game **também de fichas, mas era muito complicada, então decidimos vir com essa fic: **Addaes**.

Acho que já deu para entender a história, certo? 3ª guerra mundial e tudo mais.

Addaes minerium, como eu disse lá em cima, é um minério que possui um poder avassalador. A pedra bruta do mesmo é imbatível e causa morte em contato com o ser humano sem um preparo para receber tal poder. Por isso, cientistas criaram o A'dáquas, que é a forma liquida dessa pedra, e com essa forma eles injetam nos humanos os transformando em Anculus, que são humanos, só que com poderes psíquicos.

Para essa fic, precisamos de **um** assistente, **seis** Anculus, **quatro** soldados e de **cinco **civis.

Nós pedimos que não tentem apenas os Anculus. Sim eu sei que é legal ter poderes e tudo mais, mas ainda sim, não são apenas os anculus que constituem a fic. Cada personagem terá sua importância na história.

Nosso cientista será o Shikamaru e ele cuidará dos Anculus quando os mesmos tiverem recaídas, então, você sendo um assistente você estará ligado aos Anculus.

Agora, vamos às fichas!

-

**Assistente**

Bom, esse ou essa assistente ajudará o Shikamaru a cuidar dos Anculus quando eles têm suas recaídas. É uma pessoa inexperiente na área da ciência, porque na verdade você é um humano que preferiu ficar na Terra e ajudar os Anculus a pararem a guerra, embora você ainda se sinta inseguro em ficar perto deles, pois antes da guerra começar as pessoas começaram a chamá-los de aberração, e você está incluído nisso.

Vagas: **1**

**Nome - **(Fale se é ocidental ou oriental)

**Idade - **(17 a 20)

**Nacionalidade -**

**Aparência - **(Por favor, nada muito perfeito, okay pessoal? Humanos tem defeitos, não se esqueçam!)

**Personalidade -**

**Porque escolheu ficar na Terra e ajudar os Anculus?**

**Qual a sua experiência com os Anculus?**

**História - **(Faça com base no que pretende ser. Porque se tornou um assistente? Essas coisas.)

**Par - **(Mínimo 3 opções)

**Aceita morrer? **(Essa pergunta é de suma importância, pois irá ter mortes nessa fic)

**Se você for aceito, temos total liberdade sobre seu personagem? **(Se a resposta for não, explique o que não poderemos fazer com ele)

**Dúvidas?**

-

**Anculus**

São humanos que serviram de cobaias para cientistas que estavam atrás da perfeição. Eles tiveram injetado no organismo o A'dáqua, que é a forma líquida do Adaes minerium. Possuem poderes psíquicos e suas resistências aumentaram (conseguem pular de grandes alturas sem se machucarem). Mas lembrem-se: eles não são experiências perfeitas, e tem suas fraquezas; se usarem muito do seu poder começarão a sangrar pelo nariz e pelos ouvidos, além da terrível dor de cabeça que ficará mais forte cada vez você usa seu poder, além de que os Anculus não gostam de ficar em lugares muito claros, pois a luz os faz ter enxaquecas. Alguns não conseguiram fugir, e ficaram prisioneiros dos países.

Vagas: **6**

**Nome - **(Fale se é ocidental ou oriental)

**Idade - **(19 a 23)

**Nacionalidade -**

**Aparência - **(Por favor, nada muito perfeito, okay pessoal? Mesmo sendo Anculus, eles também são humanos e são chamados de aberrações.)

**Personalidade -  
Qual sua posição junto com os outros Anculus? -**

**Qual seu poder psíquico? -**

**História - **(Faça com base em como se tornou um Anculus, como conseguiu fugir, como sua vida era antes de ser um Anculu, essas coisas...)

**Par - **(Mínimo 3 opções)

**Aceita morrer? **(Essa pergunta é de suma importância, pois irá ter mortes nessa fic)

**Se você for aceito, temos total liberdade sobre seu personagem? **(Se a resposta for não, explique o que não poderemos fazer com ele)

**Dúvidas?**

**-**

**Soldados**

São humanos comuns que servem para o exército Dos EUA ou do Japão. Ele recebe ordens e precisa cumpri-las. Eles não são muito sentimentais e costumam a matar a sangue frio, mas sempre existem suas exceções.

Vagas: **4**

**Nome - **(Fale se é ocidental ou oriental)

**Idade - **(19 a 24)

**Nacionalidade -**

**Aparência - **(Por favor, nada muito perfeito, okay pessoal? Você está numa guerra não num SPA)

**Personalidade -**

**É aliado de qual país? (EUA ou Japão) -**

**Sua arma e como a usa - **

**História - **(Como era sua vida antes da guerra e como foi virar um soldado)

**Par - **(Mínimo 3 opções)

**Aceita morrer? **(Essa pergunta é de suma importância, pois irá ter mortes nessa fic)

**Se você for aceito, temos total liberdade sobre seu personagem? **(Se a resposta for não, explique o que não poderemos fazer com ele)

**Dúvidas?**

**-**

**Civis**

São pessoas que vivem na Lua, ou seja, são os Survivors. Mas não é pelo fato de não morarem mais na Terra que não tenham saudades da mesma. Eles são aliados dos Anculus, tentando ajudar de toda a forma para acaba com a guerra e voltar para o planeta de origem. Eles ficam vigiando todos os movimentos dos dois exércitos, e ficam mandando informações cruciais para os Anculus. Mas nem sempre os aparelhos funcionam.

Vagas: **5**

**Nome - **(Fale se é ocidental ou oriental)

**Idade - **(17 s 20)

**Nacionalidade -**

**Aparência - **(Por favor, nada muito perfeito, okay pessoal? Vocês são humanos normais.)

**Personalidade -  
Ajuda de que forma os Anculus? – **(Como você os ajuda na guerra?)

**História - **(Como era sua vida antes da guerra e porque você decidiu ir para a Lua e não lutar)

**Par - **(Mínimo 3 opções)

**Aceita morrer? **(Essa pergunta é de suma importância, pois irá ter mortes nessa fic)

**Se você for aceito, temos total liberdade sobre seu personagem? **(Se a resposta for não, explique o que não poderemos fazer com ele)

**Dúvidas?**

-

Aqui estão os rapazes e as moças que irão formar seu par amoroso. Mas cuidado ao escolher, alguns deles irão morrer.

**Pares.**

Itachi - Líder do exército estadunidense  
Gaara - Líder do exército japonês  
Sakura - Assistente de Itachi  
Ino - Assistente de Gaara  
Temari - Comandante do exército de Gaara  
Sasuke - Capitão do exercito de Gaara  
Naruto - Um dos soldados de Gaara  
Sasori - Comandante do exército de Itachi  
Kisame - Capitão do exercito de Itachi  
Deidara - Soldado do exercito do Itachi  
Pain - Anculus  
Hinata – Anculus  
Neji - Anculus  
Konan - Anculus  
Sai - Anculus  
Shikamaru - Cientista responsável pelos Anculus

Kakashi - Civil

-

Estamos esperando ansiosas pelas fichas, e esperamos também, conseguir encher todas as vagas. Boa sorte a todos e até os resultados!

Niyama **&** VioletaNegra


	2. Escolhidos

Para a felicidade de alguns, ou para a infelicidade de outros, aqui estamos nós - ou apenas a VioletaNegra. Niyama-san teve que se retirar antes que terminássemos a seleção dos casais, e deixou um pequeno abacaxi comigo. Mas aqui estou eu, trazendo os escolhidos para vocês.

Antes de tudo, eu queria agradecer pelo trabalho que vocês tiveram para criarem personagens tão criativos para nossa fanfic, por mim e pela Niyama. Infelizmente não pudermos escolher todos, mas a grande maioria conseguiu entrar na história. Houve umas implicâncias aqui, outras implorações - por minha parte - para certos personagens entrarem e alguns momentos engraçados na seleção dos personagens.

Depois disso, devo me desculpar pela grande demora para postar os escolhidos. Na verdade, nós tínhamos combinado de que as inscrições seriam encerradas dia primeiro e postaríamos os escolhidos no dia 10. Teríamos 10 dias aí para escolher. Mas como sempre, houve um imprevisto aqui, depois eu tive problemas na minha CPU e por pouco não perdi várias coisas importantes, mas não podemos negar que realmente enrolamos muito para começar.

Mas quem liga?! Nós estamos aqui e ponto final. Espero que vocês aproveitem! Eu organizarei os escolhidos da seguinte maneira:

Primeiro vou colocar o nome da dona da ficha. Depois vou colocar o nome da personagem e logo após, entre parêntesis, o que essa personagem é e o par.

-

**Callmesweet **e **Carolwells** (Essas duas contas pertencem a mesma pessoa.)

Bellamy Leslie "Bella" Steenwinckel (**Survivor** - **Sasori/OCC Lawrence**)

Demetrius Lucien Steenwinckel (**Anculus** - **OOC Lacey**)

Franzen Bryan "Frantz" Hastings (**Anculus** - **Sozinho**)

Trevor Daniel "Teerawk" Harvey (**Soldado Japão** - **Konan**)

Bom, o que eu posso dizer sobre isso? Isso foi uma surpresa para você, Cah? Suas quatro primeiras fichas criadas - que nós tivemos a honra de receber. - foram aceitas. Imagino qual a sua reação. Agora falando sobre as fichas, nós tivemos que mudar o que a Bella é. De Anculus, ela foi para survivor. A Niyama teve uma ideia muito legal, então resolvemos deixar assim. E você percebeu que ela faz parte de um triângulo? *-*

-

**Shina com**

Sakiko Bovantheli Sato (**Assistente** - **Shikamaru**)

Aew! Você conseguiu a única vaga para assistente, e de brinde levará o Shikamaru junto. Assim, resolvemos colocar a Sakiko-san com o Shikamaru porque, segundo a Niyama, sua personagem nasceu para atrapalhar a vida do _problemático_. Não sei exatamente como ela disse isso, mas é mais ou menos isso aí. Parabéns!

-

**Nina Point Du Lac**

Jane White (**Anculus** - **Itachi**)

Nina! Sua fichinha demorou para chegar, mas acho que seus esforços valeram a pena, pois ela foi aceita. E olha, você ficou com o Uchiha-gostosão-mais-velho! Não tivemos opção, já que você preencheu Uchiha Itachi três vezes na fichinha. -qq /_brimks_ Demorou mais chegou, Jane-san foi escolhida. Parabéns!

-

**Michiya**

Hayne Saintray Kasparovisk (**Anculus** - **Sasori**)

Aew, Michiya-san! Você conquistou o nosso tão disputado Sasori-senpai! Parabéns! Nós realmente adoramos a Hayne-san!

-

**Lilly Angel88**

Tessa McGinnis (**Anculus** - **Naruto**)

Logan Benjamin Howell (**Soldado EUA** - **Gaara**)

Lilly-san! Já falei que eu realmente _atoron _suas fichas? *-* Sério, elas são tão detalhas de tal. *-* Enfim, suas duas fichas entraram e ainda levaram meus dois sonhos de consumo! Parabéns!

-

**Shii-sensei**

Richard "Ritchie" Campbell (**Survivor** - **Sozinho temporariamente**)

Ah, o Ritchie. Você não sabe o que aconteceu quando eu e a Niyama terminamos de ler a sua ficha, quando estávamos selecionando os escolhidos. Agente estava conversando pelo MSN, quando eu _gritei_ "_ELE É O MEU FILHO!_" ao mesmo tempo em que a Nii _gritou_ "_ELE É O MEU NOIVO!_". Depois ela perguntou algo como "_Minha sogra? o.õ_", e eu com a barriga doendo de rir disse simplesmente "_Oi nora 8)_". Agora imagine a cena. Ficamos rindo por um bom tempo, até desistimos de terminar de selecionar as fichas naquele dia. Isso é o que o Ritchie representa para nós. Ele é o nosso personagem xodó! Parabéns!

-

**Demetria Blackwell**

Dandara Thyvascarova (**Anculus** - **Deidara**)

Ah, a Danda-chi. Ela também marcou nosso período de seleção. Principalmente para mim porque eu quase armei um barraco no MSN para que a Nii aceitasse sua ficha. Sorte que ela arrumou um novo rumo para a história, e aí acabou aparecendo um lugar para a Danda-chi, e eu fiquei realmente saltitante quando a Niyama concordou em colocá-la na história. Só que para isso, ela vai demorar um pouco para aparecer. E nós sabemos que você praticamente implorou para a Danda-chi ficar com Sasori-senpai, mas realmente não deu. Ele está lotado. Espero que entenda e leia a história até onde sua personagem aparecerá. Eu realmente gostei muito dela, tanto que, como já disse, quase armei um barraco para ela entrar. Parabéns!

-

**Manu Moony**

Gina Hayato (**Survivor** - **Neji**)

Manu-san, parabéns! Sua personagem foi escolhida! Espero que goste do par que eu escolhi. Quando estava lendo a personalidade da Gina-san, eu percebi que o Neji seria o cara ideal para ela. Porque existe alguém melhor do que o Neji para chamar alguém de fraco ou inútil? Gina-san vai passar maus bocados com o Hyuuga, espero que não se importe.

-

**Ladie of the Night**

Lawrence Brook "Break" Chainsburn (**Soldado Japão** - **OOC Bellamy**)

Ladie-san, por favor! Se você ver que essa fanfic foi atualizada e ver esse aviso, espero que o atenda! Pedimos para que mande a ficha completa do Lawrence até o final desse mês, se não nós mesmas terminaremos seu personagem. Nós só o colocamos aqui na lista dos escolhidos, porque realmente gostamos dele, mesmo com a ficha incompleta. E ele você não se importar, de uma forma ou outra ele fará parte do triangulo com a Bellamy e o Sasori. (Mas creio que você já sabe quem vai ficar com quem).

-

**Nanets**

Lacey Baker (**Soldado EUA** - **OOC Demetrius**)

Parebéns Nanets-san! Sua personagem entrou na história! Tem algum problema em colocarmos ela com um OOC?

-

Gelera, finalmente terminei de escrever todas as fichas escolhidas aqui. Peço desculpas pelas pessoas que não foram escolhidas, realmente gostamos das suas fichas, mas nós não encontramos história para elas na fanfic. Mas não desanimem. Deixem sua opinião sobre o desenrolar da história! E claro, damos parabéns as pessoas que entraram na história. Prometemos ir até o final com ela, mesmo demorando muito para postar.

Nós postaremos no começo do mês que vem o prólogo e a aparição de alguns personagens. Só faremos isso no mês que vem porque temos que esperar a responda da Ladie-san, mas não sintam remorso dela por causa disso.

Queremos ver seus comentários, e até mês que vem!

VioletaNegra **&** Niyama


	3. Viva la Vida

**Viva la Vida**

**-**

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning and I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

-

_

* * *

_

_3245._

_O terceiro milênio havia começado com o mundo em paz, sem conflitos internos ou preocupações com a saúde da Terra. Estados Unidos concretizou uma aliança com o Japão para escavarem uma mina, onde acreditavam que nela existisse um minério raro, chamado Addaes mineruim. Minério místico que é capaz de dar poderes a humanos, mas se manuseado incorretamente a pessoa começa a ser consumida por dentro._

_3246._

_EUA e Japão trabalharam juntos e conseguiram extrair uma boa quantidade da Addaes. Estavam satisfeitos com os resultados, mas ainda não decidiram de quem pertenceria a mina. A partir desse ano, começaram a surgir vários conflitos, até que decidiram doar todo o minério recolhido para a unidade de tecnologia da Rússia._

_3249._

_Os russos evoluíram suas pesquisas a transformaram parte do minério recebido em um liquido fluorescente, chamado de A'dáquas. Estavam prontos para testar em humanos. Segundo eles, o liquido reagiria melhor do que a pedra bruta. O Japão e os EUA se interessaram e compraram a A'dáquas por uma fortuna, rendendo bons lucros a Rússia. O conflito entre esses dois países só piorou e agora pessoas inocentes eram envolvidas. Cada país resolveu selecionar algumas pessoas que serviriam de cobaia. Eles só não pensaram que seria tão difícil chegar a perfeição._

_3255._

_Seis anos se passaram, e a 3° Guerra Mundial está lentamente destruindo o planeta. Os conflitos aumentaram de tal jeito, que não foi possível adiar um confronto. O campo de batalha é a Terra e os telespectadores, os desesperados humanos que tentavam sobreviver a cada ataque. Quanto mais aliados, melhor. E para piorar a situação, as aberrações, como os civis os chamavam se rebelaram contra os cientistas e destruíram os laboratórios e não deixaram um vivo para contar história. Ou talvez eles pensassem assim. As aberrações na verdade eram os Anculus, humanos que tiveram o A'dáquas injetado no organismo. Todos foram experiências falhas. E para trazer o Inferno a Terra de vez, as bombas atômicas lançadas pelos países em guerra estão tornando o planeta inabitável. De 6 bilhões de pessoas, pouco mais de 2 bilhões e meio sobreviveram. Felizmente á 130 anos, a NASA finalmente descobriu que é possível criar vida humana na Lua, e aconselharam a construir uma pequena civilização no satélite natural para caso alguma coisa ocorra com a Terra. A idéia foi aceita e começaram a construir. Agora, a civilização chamada Survivors vai servir de refúgio aos civis. Alguns outros preferiram ficar na Terra e ajudar os Anculus a parar a 3° guerra. Se conseguirão ou não, cabe ao destino escolher._

Um suspiro se perdeu no escuro e vazio escritório. Perto de uma das paredes, havia uma mesa de mogno com vários papeis e anotações espalhadas por ela. Era iluminada por uma simples lamparina, onde era possível ver um homem ruivo de aparência jovem, lendo um documento. O ruivo já perdera as contas de quantas vezes tinha lido aquele papel e adicionado uma informação vez ou outra. Estava cansado de toda essa situação.

- Como as coisas foram chegar a esse ponto?

Repousou no encosto da cadeira, guardando novamente o documento na última gaveta, a trancando com chave. Desligou a lamparina e se dirigiu a porta, rumo a mais uma das reuniões de planejamento. Fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a caminhar, sendo acompanhado pelo som que seus sapatos faziam ao bater no chão. Os corredores estavam vazios. Mas quem dera, quem iria querer trabalhar a essa hora da madrugada?

Não tardou a chegar à sala de reunião. Quando entrou, sentiu falta de algumas pessoas, mas resolveu ignorar e terminar essa reunião o mais rápido o possível. A sala estava cheia de vozes sussurrantes, mas duas delas se destacavam em meio a borbulho que ali se formara. Era um loiro e um moreno que conversavam um pouco alto de mais. O ruivo resolveu sentar e escutar um pouco da conversa.

- Sabe Lawrence, eu ainda não entendi qual o verdadeiro rumo dessa guerra... - o loiro continuou o assunto se apoiando no encosto da confortável cadeira.

- Será que é por causa da Addaes? Ou por causa dos Anculus talvez...

O loiro, que atende sobre o nome Naruto, fez menção de responder. Mas por causa do pouco barulho na sala, foi possível escutar passos agudos se aproximando da porta, para logo após ser aberta, revelando uma mulher loira com os cabelos presos em quatro rabos de cavalo, trajada com o uniforme militar.

- Está atrasada, Temari. - O ruivo repreendeu a mulher que acabara de chegar.

- Isso não importa agora, Gaara. - Temari o respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, adentrando mais a sala. - Conseguimos capturar mais um Anculus, e _ela_ é uma das que você estava atrás. Seu nome é Hayne Saintray Kasparovisk.

Um som de surpresa foi emitido por todos os presentes, menos Gaara. Este só levantou uma de suas inexistentes sobrancelhas e um meio sorriso contornou seus lábios.

- Essa garota será nosso trunfo. - Encerrou a loira sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- Então a guerra começa definitivamente agora... - Comentou o loiro mais para si do que para Lawrence, que acabou escutando e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-

O treino do exército estadunidense estava indo calmo, como sempre. Homens e algumas poucas mulheres praticavam tiro ao ar livre no momento. Em um dos cantos do grande campo gramado, é possível perceber dois homens sentados, observando os soldados treinarem. Um era ruivo, e o outro tinha exóticos cabelos azuis.

- Eu realmente sinto pena desses jovens. Tão novos e já carregam um grande fardo nas costas...

- Sua pena é inútil, Kisame. Eles se alistaram por vontade própria. - Ruivo deu de ombros, tentando assim dar um fim a essa conversa.

- Você é tão frio, Sasori...

A atenção dos dois foi desviada para uma dar portas que davam no campo de treinamento. Podiam ser ouvidos gritos se aproximando, até que a porta foi levada ao chão revelando um homem de cabelos negros com alguns reflexos meio arroxeados correndo, e logo atrás quatro paramédicos segurando uma lona de borracha. Não demorou muito até o moreno ser imobilizado, sendo derrubado no chão e em seguida envolvido pela lona. Foi possível observar um dos paramédicos preparando uma seringa enquanto os outros três estavam segurando com força o homem que estava soltando alguns raios em vão. Logo foi sedado e levado para dentro do edifício que acabara de sair.

Sasori e Kisame olhavam a cena com uma tranquilidade assustadora. Parecia que aquele evento era comum naquele lugar. Os dois suspiraram pesadamente e Sasori se levantou, dando uma breve despedida alegando que tinha trabalho a fazer.

- Essas aberrações pensam que podem fugir de nós. Pobres coitados.

-

Não era a primeira vez que andava por aquele labirinto de corredores. Caminhava apressadamente com uma bandeja de curativos e medicamentos na mão, se dirigindo para uma solitária que era muito conhecida por ela.

Sakura era a assistente pessoal do atual chefe que comandava um dos lados da guerra. Na verdade ela não gostava muito de Uchiha Itachi. Ele a tratava como uma pessoa imunda e sem liberdade, tendo que sempre estar atenta para quando o Uchiha lhe pedir algo. Para falar francamente, ela já estava de saco cheio de ser tratada assim, tanto que estava ajudando um dos Anculus mais fortes que ela já teve o prazer de conhecer. Queria que o lado inimigo ganhasse a guerra, e não mediria esforços até conseguir tal proeza.

Pegou o molho de chaves e habilidosamente escolheu a que destrancava a porta a sua frente. Quando a abriu por completo não se assustou com o que viu. O moreno estava jogado de qualquer jeito na cama, com os olhos semi cerrados e a boca entre aberta. Uma cena lamentável aos olhos da rosada. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, para logo após se dirigir a uma pequena mesa depositando sua bandeja ali. Pegou um pano úmido e um copo de água, despejando um líquido incolor que anulasse os efeitos dos sedativos. Se aproximou da cama e sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava no lado dela, começando os cuidados que sempre fazia quando Frantz tentava fugir. Um dia ela prepararia tudo para a fuga dele, mas agora não era a hora.

Quando os cuidados estavam terminados, Sakura estava alisando os curtos cabelos negros enquanto esperava que o moreno se recuperasse por completo. Estava completamente distraída com sentiu um forte agarre no seu pulso. Assustada, olhou para o rosto do Frantz e percebeu um brilho diferente no olhar dele. Um brilho _assassino_. Tentou pedir ajuda, mas antes que sua boca emitisse algum som, sentiu a mão do moreno a tapando. Ela estava com medo do que poderia acontecer. Muito medo.

- Obrigado por cuidar de mim por todo esse tempo... Haruno Sakura... - Frantz estreitou seus olhos violetas observando como a rosada tremia e começava a derramar algumas lágrimas.

Estava decidido que iria fugir daquele lugar, e não importava os meios que usaria para fazer isso. Acabou achando uma ótima oportunidade para conquistar sua liberdade. Soltou vagarosamente o pulso da rosada, enquanto colocava mais força no aperto do rosto dela, para que não fuja. Foi aproximando sua mão do coração dela enquanto soltava alguns raios. Sabia da consequência que seus atos trariam, mas não voltaria atrás agora.

Quando sua mão estava exatamente em cima do coração da mulher, ele soltou o máximo de carga que conseguiria no momento, fazendo o corpo da rosada arquear e os olhos esmeraldas se arregalarem. Mais lágrimas começaram a correr enquanto o quarto era completamente iluminado pela grande descarga elétrica.

Sentiu o corpo da mulher perder força e cair no chão com um baque surdo. Ela estava _morta_. O moreno a colocou na cama e se dirigiu a porta. Um grande sorriso estava estampado no seu rosto. Finalmente alcançaria a liberdade que lutou tanto para obtê-la. Andava pelos corredores quando encontrou uma caixa que distribuía energia por o subterrâneo. Decidiu dispersar toda a energia do local e lugares próximos para facilitar a fuga. Sorriu novamente. Como não tinha pensado nisso mais cedo?

Encostou a mão na caixa de energia e todas as luzes foram apagando, uma a uma, até o local ficar mergulhado na escuridão. Sentiu sua cabeça começar a dar fortes pontadas, mas não desanimou. Sua liberdade estava próxima. Continuou correndo até encontrar a saída do subterrâneo. Levou a porta ao chão e continuou correndo enquanto a dor de cabeça começava a ficar mais aguda.

Faltava pouco, muito pouco para chegar ao seu objetivo, se é que possuía um. Oh sim, ele possuía, seu objetivo era sair daquele lugar imundo onde os malditos americanos o haviam trancado. Sua cabeça latejava de um jeito irritante, mas não iria desistir, não agora que estava tão perto de sua liberdade. Iria suportar nem que para isso tivesse que estourar os próprios neurônios. Enquanto corria, pôde ouvir vozes, os americanos haviam se dado conta que _ele_ havia feito aquele alvoroço com a energia do local, que _ele_ era o fugitivo, que _ele_ havia matado Sakura, que _ele_ era um prisioneiro a menos deles. O Anculus começou a correr o mais rápido que pôde, já que havia se dado conta de que os americanos estavam a sua procura.

Esforços valiam à pena, ele sabia disso. Depois de horas correndo e se escondendo, finalmente havia alcançado o que há um século poderia se chamar de fronteira entre os Estados Unidos e o México. Faltavam menos de vinte passos para chegar ao ex-país, quando o Anculus parou. Ao longe, qualquer um que visse a cena, não pensaria que ele havia acabado de fugir de uma das bases militares mais seguras do planeta, senão do universo, não pelas suas vestes que estavam aos trapos, mas sim pela expressão que ele mostrava no rosto.

O Anculus, mesmo com a cabeça a ponto de estourar, machucado e ainda com um tanto de sedativo correndo pelas veias, conseguiu formar um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, enquanto se virava e olhava para o lugar de onde havia fugido. O homem ali no meio do deserto formou uma frase que faria qualquer um na época se arrepiar de medo:

- Vocês, humanos comuns, ainda não entenderam? Nessa guerra, os únicos vencedores somos nós, os Anculus.

Ditas as palavras, Frantz se virou e caminhando lentamente passou pela fronteira entre os dois países. Alguns passos depois, a única coisa que era possível ver naquele fim de mundo eram indícios de uma guerra, e um homem com o coração coberto pelo ódio e a sede de liberdade.

-

**Musica:** Viva La Vida - Coldplay

* * *

**Notas de Niyama:** Nem demorou não é mesmo? Pedimos desculpa por não serem todos os que apareceram, mas lembrem-se que é um prólogo, e para a história ter mais sentido, às vezes precisamos usar um pouco mais de outros personagens... Mas não se preocupem, nós vamos com certeza usar todos os personagens, já que temos uma base da história já formada, e podemos dizer que a história será relativamente grande. Segundo eu e a VioletaNegra ela terá 3 partes, mas é melhor eu não comentar muito senão estraga...

Como vocês viram nesse prólogo está contando como começou a guerra e como é a organização, ou uma parte dela, de cada país. Não falamos sobre os Survivors por ainda não ser a hora, mas quem sabe no próximo?

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do prólogo e que mandem reviews, já que elas nos motivam! Até o próximo o/

**Notas de Violeta: **Eu sei que falei que só íamos postar o prólogo no mês que vem, mas como a Ladie-san já mandou a ficha completa, ajudou muito. Aí eu e a Nii começamos a conversar sobre como seria o prólogo. Ideias foram vindo e vindo até que eu não aguentei e resolvi começar a escrever. A escrita fluiu de uma maneira boa e saiu isso que vocês acabaram de ler. Espero ter gostado, agradecemos muito as pessoas que mandaram reviews, realmente eu quase pulei quando vi a reação de cada um quando viram seus filhotes na lista. Então é isso, até o primeiro capítulo - que eu acho que vai demorar um pouco.


	4. Hoodoo

**Hoodoo**

-

Come into my life  
Regress into a dream  
We will hide  
Build a new reality

Draw another picture  
Of a life you could have had  
Follow your instincts  
And choose the other path

-

* * *

Os ruídos da grande tela invadiam completamente o recinto. Um homem estava deitado, em baixo do balcão onde a tela se encontrava, ligando os últimos fios dos vários que estavam espalhados pela sala. Um barulho e um resmungo. O mesmo _maldito_ fio que colocara várias vezes no mesmo lugar tinha caído novamente. Outro suspiro se misturou com os ruídos incessantes da sala. Estava mais difícil terminar aquilo do que imaginara.

- Isto é tão _problemático_. - resmungou para si mesmo.

Quem era esse homem? Nara Shikamaru. Um dos cientistas que supostamente deveria estar morto por causa da rebelião dos Anculus. No dia do ataque, tomou um medicamento que parava seus batimentos cardíacos por algumas horas dando a parecer que estava morto. Mas era farsa. Apenas arriscara sua vida para conseguir mantê-la e, talvez ajudar aquelas pobres pessoas. Sim, pessoas. Shikamaru não considerava os Anculus como monstros ou aberrações, como outros cientistas com os quais trabalhou vez ou outra os chamavam. Não, ele era diferente. Shikamaru tinha uma estranha compaixão por eles, como se fossem seus próprios filhos.

Depois da explosão, sentiu um grande alívio em acordar e perceber que só o seu braço estava quebrado, e seu tornozelo torcido. Pelo menos estava vivo. Preferiu se esconder lá mesmo, no que sobrou do seu laboratório. Seu tornozelo melhorou rápido, e olhando para a Lua, onde supunha estar a Survivor, decidiu tentar uma conexão ilegal com a central de comunicações, para se atualizar da situação. Ele não era de fazer coisas ilegais, muito menos montar uma grande bugiganga. Era muito _problemático_. Mas deveria deixar sua preguiça de lado. Pelo menos agora.

Começou a recolher tudo o que restou e ainda poderia ser útil dos equipamentos que tinha no laboratório, e ainda achou bastante coisa. Agora a parte difícil seria encontrar um lugar para começar a montar. Lembrou que no laboratório tinha uma saída de emergência para o subterrâneo. Talvez se ele encontrasse a tal saída, poderia se esconder tempo suficiente para montar a bugiganga. Ele achou e começou a construir. Isso foi há dois dias.

Agora ali estava ele, sorrindo por conseguir prender aquele fio no lugar com uma fita adesiva. Levantou e começou a usar o grande painel para testar de vez seu super computador. Os ruídos começaram a diminuir, e uma imagem começou a ser formada por trás daquele chuvisco. Pelo menos o tempo que usou para construir _aquilo_ não tinha sido em vão. A imagem melhorou o suficiente para reconhecer o que estava do outro lado. Bingo. Sua bugiganga funcionou.

Percebeu um vulto no canto da sala do outro lado da tela, e para testar o áudio limpou sua garganta no intuito de chamar a atenção daquela pessoa. Ela pareceu se assustar e olhar para o monitor do outro lado. Sua feição mostrou surpresa ao ver quem era. Pelo menos áudio funcionou.

- Meu santo Deus. - Pronunciou a pessoa do outro lado da tela. - Shikamaru? É você mesmo? Só pode ser pegadinha. Estou sendo enganando pelos meus próprios olhos.

Shikamaru só pôde suspirar. Sakiko Bovantheli Sato continuava a mesma pessoa de três meses atrás. Não era como se ele não gostasse, pelo contrário, adorava o lado sentimental da garota. Mas, nessa situação, ver a expressão surpresa e as lágrimas dela, não o deixava nem um pouco feliz. Era problemático saber que aquelas lágrimas que desciam pela face da jovem, foram provocadas por ele.

Sakiko havia se perdido dos pais quando tinha apenas dezessete anos de idade **¹**, logo em seguida, foi encontrada por Shikamaru que prometeu ajudá-la. A garota ficou sob os cuidados de Shikamaru até três meses atrás, quando inesperadamente o cientista decidiu mandá-la para a Lua, dizendo que seria mais seguro. Não que não fosse, era obvio que a vida com os Survivors era mais segura, mas a garota relutou em ir, não queria deixar Shikamaru sozinho no laboratório. Infelizmente, seus protestos foram em vão e dois dias depois ela já estava ao lado de Kakashi e Iruka, os quais prometeram a Shikamaru que iriam cuidar dela.

Sakiko desde aquele dia nunca mais havia visto ou falado com Shikamaru. A garota dava a si mesma a explicação que isso era devido ao trabalho; Shikamaru era ocupado, ela sabia disso, mas mesmo mentindo perfeitamente para si mesma, o medo de perder Shikamaru sempre falava mais alto.

- Você não está sendo enganada Sakiko-chan. - Shikamaru pôde ver a expressão da garota mudar de surpresa para raiva. Ele riu. - Porque não vejo mais sua cara de surpresa? - Perguntou ironicamente.

- Eu já te disse várias vezes. - Enquanto ela falava as mãos gesticulavam. - Não é pelo fato de você ser quatro anos mais velho que eu, que precisa me tratar como criança. Retire esse _chan_imediatamente do meu nome. - A jovem de pele bronzeada, se encontrava totalmente corada de raiva. Sentia como se cada parte de seu corpo, dos pés até a ponta dos cabelos negros fossem explodir de raiva.

- Não fiz essa conexão para ficar te ouvindo falar sobre nossas diferenças de idade, Sakiko-chan... - Ele pôde vê-la bufar e se recostar na cadeira com os braços cruzados.

A jovem era de uma beleza exótica, filha de uma médica japonesa e um professor de sociologia brasileiro, Shikamaru tinha que concordar que em matéria de fecundidade os dois eram peritos. Ao se dar conta do pensamento que teve, Shikamaru balançou a cabeça freneticamente, a fim de esquecer tais pensamentos e, se pôs a observá-la novamente. Sakiko tinha apenas dezenove anos, mas mesmo assim já parecia uma mulher formada, não apenas pela beleza, mas sim pelas atitudes, era muito responsável e, gostava de pensar antes nos outros do que nele mesma.

A garota possuía lindos cabelos negros, um pouco oleosos na opinião de Shikamaru, mas eram perfeitos ainda assim. Tinha traços um tanto agressivo, mas que se encaixavam perfeitamente com seu rosto também delicado, em sua pele totalmente bronzeada. Os olhos da jovem eram como um rio de chocolate. Eram divinos. Na opinião do cientista, aquela era a garota mais bela que seus olhos já haviam visto.

- Que coisa feia. - Sakiko disse após um tempo de silêncio. - O renomado cientista Nara Shikamaru, fazendo ligações ilegais...

Shikamaru riu-se antes de responder com maldade. - Aposto que policia nenhuma irá me prender por isso... - Seu olhar se encontra com o de Sakiko e ele continua. - Ou melhor, não existe policia alguma que pense em me prender por uma coisa tão fútil como isso...

- Como sempre, chato. - A menina ri. - Mas o que você quer? Deve ter feito isso com alguma intenção, certo?

- Na verdade, quero que você volte para a Terra e se torne minha assistente.

Shikamaru estava decidido a pedir isso de uma forma bem delicada, para não pega-la desprevenida, mas, Shikamaru nunca havia sido delicado.

Sakiko havia sido pega de surpresa. Voltar pra Terra? Se assistente de Shikamaru? O que diabos esse cientista tinha em mente? Criar mais Anculus? As bases dos pensamentos de Sakiko eram variadas, indo de direções em direções. A jovem queria voltar, queria ficar ao lado de Shikamaru, garantir que ele não saísse de suas vistas, mas voltar era difícil. Muito difícil.

- E então? - Perguntou Shikamaru? A garota estava confusa, muito confusa.

- Porque você a quer ai como assistente, Nara? - Perguntou Kakashi que acabava de aparecer atrás da cadeira onde Sakiko estava e, observava o telão onde Shikamaru aparecia.

- Kakashi... - Shikamaru após dizer o nome limitou-se a revirar os olhos.

- Não está pensando em ajudar os anculus, está?

Ao ouvir a palavra _Anculus_, Sakiko apenas arregalou os olhos. Shikamaru a queria junto para que ajudasse os anculus. Só podia estar brincando.

- Sim. E quero sua ajuda também Kakashi, sua e a do Iruka.

- Nunca! Saímos da Terra para não nos metermos mais com nada que envolva a guerra. Não iremos lhe ajudar com Anculus que são a causa principal da guerra! - Kakashi se pôs agressivo.

- Você não entende... - Começou Shikamaru balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O único que não entende é você! Esqueça eles, eles tentaram te matar!

- Kakashi, entenda! Eu quero os ajudar, quero ajudá-los para que essa guerra acabe. Não quero mais sofrimento!

- Todo esse sofrimento é culpa dos seus monstros. Dos seus anculus. - Kakashi apontava o dedo ferozmente para a tela, como se pudesse intimidar Shikamaru.

- Não, a culpa não é deles! Eles são as vitimas, a culpa disso tudo é dos humanos que continuam fazendo todos sofrerem. Aliás, eles são humanos, não são monstros Kakashi. O único monstro é você, que não consegue entender isso.

- Vejo que nunca iremos ter opiniões iguais, Nara. Continua o mesmo garoto rebelde. - Kakashi massageava as têmporas com exaustão.

- Não temos nada para conversar, até Kakashi.

- Antes... - Iniciou o homem de cabelos cinza.

- O que?

- Não permitirei que Sakiko vá para a Terra lhe ajudar.

A garota que estava até agora esquecida, ao ouvir o próprio nome olhou para Kakashi com reprovação. Mesmo tendo medo dos Anculus, Shikamaru estava certo. E além do mais, nem todos eram malvados. Haviam os que eram bons, ela sabia disso. Sabia também que a guerra só iria acabar quando os anculus começassem tentar pará-la. Mas para isso eles precisavam de um líder e Shikamaru era essa pessoa. Shikamaru precisa de ajuda e embora temesse, Sakiko sabia que essa pessoa era ela. Ambos precisavam de um exército para acabar com a Guerra, e os Anculus eram os soldados.

Sakiko não podia se deixar vencer pelo medo e não iria. Ela havia feito sua decisão.

- Não decida nada por mim, Kakashi-san. - Respondeu a garota sem emoção alguma.

- Não decida nada por ninguém, Kakashi. - Shikamaru disse antes de interromper a ligação.

Talvez, só talvez a guerra estivesse tomando o melhor dos rumos depois de tantos anos. Essa era a realidade que Sakiko queria acreditar. A garota saiu da sala decidida em voltar para a Terra, enquanto deixava para trás um homem com um olhar reprovador.

-

Pelos corredores daquele forte, um dos soldados dos Estados Unidos corria. Não um soldado do sexo masculino, mas sim do sexo feminino. Ela corria como se aquilo dependesse de sua vida, o que não era a questão, ou seria? Não sabia ao certo.

Lacey Baker não corria por diversão, na verdade corria, pois queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Ela tinha um destino. Chegar à sala do líder. Lacey iria falar com Itachi sobre o porquê estarem sem energia e sobre o fugitivo. Soltou um suspiro entre as ofegadas causadas pela corrida. Queria ter um pouco de sorte. Era óbvio que não havia simplesmente levantado a mão e se candidatado a ir lá conversar com Itachi. Ela e outros soldados haviam apostado quem iria falar com Itachi sobre o incidente e, maravilhosamente, ela perdeu a aposta. Xingou a geração de todos e tentou colocar uma mexa de seus cabelos ruivos atrás da orelha.

Subiu mais um conjunto de escadas em espirais e parou ao notar que na ponta da escada estava sua amiga, também soldada, Logan. Logan Benjamin Howell para ser direta. A jovem era diferente de todo o resto, além de ser uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que encontrara, ela também possuía a diferente cor de pele. Negra. Era raro ver alguém assim nos dias de hoje, mas isso não a fazia com que menosprezasse a amiga. Lacey achava Logan lindíssima, com seus cabelos castanhos meio avermelhados até a metade das costas e seus olhos cor de mel. Mas Logan possuía uma cicatriz que marcava seu rosto, indo da sobrancelha esquerda até a bochecha direita. Embora tudo isso, Logan era de longe a melhor amiga de Lacey ².

- Aonde vai tão apressada, Lacey? - A morena perguntou para a ruiva.

- Preciso falar com chefe... - Comentou pegando todo o ar que pôde e se apoiando nos joelhos enquanto descansava.

- Sobre a energia? Pois realmente precisa, aposto que Itachi se esqueceu de pagar de novo a conta de luz. - Logan disse girando os olhos.

- Não! Quer dizer, não sei se ele pagou, mas a falta de energia não é por causa da conta e sim por causa do Anculus, o Frantz, se lembra? Aquele com o poder do raio? Então, antes dele fugir, ele acabou com a energia daqui. Além de matar a Sakura...

- Sakura esta morta? - Perguntou Logan nem um pouco comovida - Eu não gostava muito dela mesmo... – Deu de ombros.

- Enfim. - Lacey se ergueu com sua energia recuperada. - Cabe a mim dizer ao Itachi tudo isso...

- Boa sorte! - Logan desejou se afastando da porta. Não estava a fim de escutar mais uma explosão do chefe.

- Como sempre, tentando livrar amigas do perigo.

- Você sabe que eu te amo. - Disse Logan formando um coração com as mãos, para logo depois virar os olhos. - A gente se vê por ai. Isto é, se você continuar viva. Tchau.

- Tchau... - Lacey se virou dando as costas a amiga. Após tomar fôlego o suficiente, ela se pôs a correr novamente. Estava finalmente chegando à do Líder, que não deveria estar nem um pouco feliz com a situação. Isso é, se ele estivesse ciente dela.

Chegando ao seu destino, ficou parada em frente a porta por algum tempo pensando em como iria falar as duas péssimas notícias para o chefe. Logo após deu duas batidas na porta e esperou que o homem que estava lá dentro desse a autorização da sua entrada. Escutou um _entre_ e abriu a porta. Entrou na sala iluminada por luzes de emergência, como em toda a base. Encontrou Itachi olhando pela janela a parte exterior do forte engolido pela escuridão. Ao notar sua presença, ele se virou e a encarou.

- Veio trazer o relatório do que aconteceu? - Perguntou Itachi direto, enquanto sentava na sua confortável cadeira.

- Sim. - Lacey fechou a porta e se aproximou da mesa do chefe. - E com isso duas péssimas notícias.

- Qual a é a melhor? - Itachi estava sentindo problemas. E quando isso acontecia, sua cabeça começava a doer.

- Bom... - Lacey ainda tentava encontrar um modo menos impactante para contar isso. - O prisioneiro FTJ131, Franzen Bryan Frantz Hastings, fugiu hoje às 14h48min. Antes de fugir, às 13h39min ele tentou escapar, mas foi impedido pelos guardas que conseguiram imobilizá-lo. Segundos antes de passar pelos portões, ele acabou achando o disjuntor, recuperou um pouco de suas energias e depois que acabou com a luz da base, ele fugiu.

- E você chama isso de melhor? - Perguntou Itachi se levando de sua cadeira e olhando perigosamente para a soldada.

Itachi era uma das pessoas mais calmas que Lacey teve o prazer de conhecer. Mas quando alguma coisa acontecia com algo que ele considerava importante, sua cabeça começava a doer terrivelmente e com isso sua raiva também crescia. Por esse motivo ele era temido pela base inteira. O líder do exército americano era do tipo de pessoa que não conseguir ouvir ou prestar atenção em nada ao seu redor quando está com raiva. E essa era a situação no momento.

- Chefe, comparado ao que aconteceu com sua assistente isso não é nada... - Tentava dizer Lacey, mas no momento era totalmente ignorada.

- E o que a minha assistente tem a ver com isso? - Itachi andava de um lado para o outro na sala, contornando móveis e vez ou outra derrubando papéis que estavam em sua mesa. Seu tom de voz estava perigosamente alto. - Um dos MEUS Anculus mais valiosos FUGIRAM, e você me PEDE para me _preocupar_ com a Haruno?! Me diga, o que diabos aconteceu com a Haruno?!

- Bem, a senhorita Sakura morreu... - Lacey pôde ver a expressão de surpresa nos olhos do líder. Rapidamente o mesmo se sentou e aguardou para que ela continuasse. - Segundo os carcereiros, após FTJ131 ser imobilizado ele recebeu uma visita. Essa visita cuidou dele até que ele estivesse com forças o suficiente para mexer os braços. Quando o prisioneiro pôde se movimentar, ele jogou uma carga elétrica altíssima no coração da traidora...

- Entendo... - Itachi fechava os olhos e colocava os dedos nas têmporas, as massageando no intuito de diminuir sua dor de cabeça. - E o que isso tem a ver com a Haruno?

Lacey o olhou atônica. Ele realmente era o prodígio que todos diziam ser? Ele não havia entendido que a traidora era a Sakura? Ou será que nem havia prestado atenção no que havia acabado de dizer?

- Chefe, Sakura era a traidora... Graças a ela o Frantz fugiu.

- Graças a INCOMPETÊNCIA da Sakura, aquele monstro escapou?! - Em um pulo o homem se levantou da mesa e dirigiu seu olhar para a garota a sua frente. Ó meu querido Deus, um de seus monstros preferidos havia acabado de fugir por causa da incompetência da sua assistente!

- Sim, mas ela está morta, o senhor não sente... - Lacey foi cortada por Itachi que urrou ao dizer.

- Sentir o que? Pena?! A culpa é toda DELA! Quem mandou ajudar justo AQUELE Anculus? - Itachi estava fora do controle enquanto Lacey amaldiçoava a hora em que foi designada a falar com ele. - Aquela IDIOTA, fazendo coisas IDIOTAS! Quem liga para aquele maço de cabelos rosa? Posso conseguir mulheres melhores do que ela para ser minha assistente.

Lacey realmente se perguntava se Itachi escutou o que disse. Céus, a assistente dele havia morrido e ele só ligava para o Anculus. Tinha dó da esposa daquele homem; Isso se houvessem mulheres que o suportasse.

Antes que Lacey prosseguisse com os pensamentos, pôde ver que a fúria de Itachi havia sido deixada de lado ao se sentar novamente na sua cadeira. Naquele momento ele possuía um olhar de dúvida e olhava para o rosto da mesma.

- _Finalmente ele entendeu que Sakura está morta._ - Pensou a jovem. Ledo engano.

- Foi a Sakura quem ajudou o maldito Anculus a fugir? – Perguntou Itachi a soldada. Nesse momento ela olhou intrigada para o rosto do seu superior. Ele só poderia estar louco. – Onde está a Sakura? Chame-a imediatamente, irei matá-la agora mesmo...

- Irei trazer seus remédios, chefe. - Lacey suspirou. Talvez Itachi só fosse realmente processar toda a informação na manhã seguinte, quando sua dor de cabeça tiver passado.

- Por favor, faça isso. - Itachi respondeu colocando sua cabeça entre suas mãos. Eram muitos problemas para uma pessoa só, e isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Lacey suspirou novamente. Quando entregasse os remédios para Itachi, ela iria correr o mais rápido que conseguisse para sair de perto daquela sala. A distância mais segura que seus neurônios conseguiam imaginar, eram no mínimo dois quilômetros.

-

Pingos de água eram ouvidos dentro da cela. Os pingos ecoavam de um jeito ensurdecedor, e a pessoa que se encontrava dentro da cela estava a ponto de enlouquecer. _Um, dois, três_. Ele contava a cada gotejar que ouvia. Aquele lugar era pior que o inferno.

Ratos, baratas e o mau cheiro, era a denominação das celas na base do Japão. A única coisa boa que aquele prisioneiro conseguia pensar do lugar era o fato de não precisar dividir a cela com ninguém. O homem estava encostado na parede, com a cabeça apoiada no joelho, como se rezasse. Riu-se. Rezar? Ele? Para quem? Em pleno século XXXI era impossível acreditar em Deus. Não era nem capaz de acreditar no próprio diabo - aquele que transformou o mundo no que ele era naquele momento.

O moreno quase loiro suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás. _Droga_, ele murmurou. Ele não sentia pena de si mesmo, nem se preocupava com o que iria acontecer com ele. Para ser mais direto ele estava ali porque queria, não porque era obrigado. Tinha medo, medo de sair daquele lugar e ser ignorado pela pessoa que mais amava, esse era seu maior medo. Demetrius Lucien Steenwinckel possuía apenas a irmã como família; Seu pai não era e nunca fora alguém que se desse importância, era apenas um cara com o mesmo sangue. Nada mais. Porém, Bellamy, ou Bells, como ela a chamava, era diferente. Era a sua irmã, a pessoa que mais amava na vida e era por causa dela que continuava vivo.

Demetrius não queria encontrar a irmã, pois tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Mas não era por esse motivo que havia a deixado, em termos. O homem se afastou dela quando a pequena tinha quinze anos. E não foi uma decisão fácil, havia pensado muito antes de resolver fazer isso. Não era possível voltar atrás. Demetrius sofreu muito nas mãos do pai ele o havia transformado no que é hoje, ele havia destruído sua vida.

Hoje, cinco anos depois, Demetrius se arrependia profundamente por ter deixado sua irmã com aquele monstro. O verdadeiro monstro. Foi tirado das suas lembranças aos escutar alguns passos e vozes alegres se aproximarem comentando alguma coisa. Levantou a sua cabeça e ficou olhando a porta, prestando atenção em quem vinha. Pelos passos, eram duas pessoas.

- Então... Você ficou sabendo? Um dos _deles_ conseguiu fugir... - Um dos carcereiros comentou em tom baixo.

- Sério? Pensava que aquele forte era impossível de se escapar...! - O outro carcereiro comentou alto. Ao receber uma repreensão do outro para que falasse mais baixo, se aproximou do amigo e continuou a conversa. - Como foi?

- Não sei os detalhes, mas parece que ele matou uma pessoa antes de sair...

- Essas coisas são terríveis mesmo... - O segundo homem se encolheu, fingindo sentir medo.

- Vamos parar por aqui. Não quero que alguém escute e fique espalhando isso por aí.

O outro homem assentiu com a cabeça e continuaram a andar observando cada cela. Demetrius tinha se levantado e estava perto das barras para escutar melhor o que os dois diziam. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Então um dos seus conseguiu escapar. Voltou novamente para o lugar onde estava com milhares de ideias percorrendo sua cabeça. Talvez as chances de ele escapar não fossem nulas, ainda que sejam mínimas. Começou a observar o recinto enquanto escutava os carcereiros passarem. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Como sairia dali?

A mesma pergunta rondava a cabeça da pessoa que estava na cela ao lado. Hayne também havia ouvido a conversa e agora, como o Demetrius, várias ideias de fuga estavam passando como um filme em sua cabeça. A russa deu um meio sorriso e enrolou uma mexa ruiva no seu dedo. Ela sairia daquele inferno particular dos Japoneses, nem que isso fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse.

Uma risada ocupou a cela vazia.

Aquela definitivamente não seria a última coisa que ela faria. A última coisa seria chutar o traseiro de todos os japoneses e, se desse tempo, passaria para animar um pouco a festa dos Estadunidenses. Isso claro, se eles gostassem de veneno.

Isso pode apostar, ela daria com o maior prazer.

-

- Não! Definitivamente, você não vai e ponto! - Ordenou um garoto de cabelos castanho-claros - quase loiro - e a pele pálida com um pouco de sardas. Em suas mãos estava uma mala de uma cor meio pastel.

Richard Ritchie Campbell não estava com cara de quem iria largar aquela mala tão cedo. Motivo? Sakiko estava partindo.

Mesmo depois de todos os protestos de Kakashi - que foram muitos -, o homem não havia convencido a garota de ficar. Ele pensou em prendê-la, mas era impossível, ela era maior de idade e Iruka ao descobrir iria matar o homem.

- Ritchie! - Implorou Sakiko pela milésima vez. Amava Ritchie, de coração, mesmo. Mas as vezes tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço pálido do garoto.

- Não! Você não pode ir! Como eu vou ficar? Não pode me deixar! - O garoto fazia manha novamente.

_Garoto_, não era bem o que ele era. Richard tinha a mesma idade de Sakiko, sendo três meses mais novo. Ritchie, como todos o chamavam, possuía uma personalidade um tanto que infantil... Não sendo bem essa palavra. Na verdade nosso _garoto_, não era infantil, ele era apenas mais sincero, mostrando para todos o que realmente sentia, em qualquer momento.

Naquele exato momento, Ritchie sentia raiva. Raiva de Shikamaru, que estava roubando sua Sakiko, sua irmã mais velha. A irmã que nunca teve.

Shikamaru, agora queria roubá-la e se não bastasse ter se separado do pai, agora queriam que ele se separasse dela. Não, aquilo ele não permitiria. Nunca!

- Você não entende! Eu preciso ajudar o Shikamaru com os Anculus, quando tudo estiver acabado, eu prometo que irei voltar... Por favor, Ritchie. - Sakiko estava cansada. Ritchie não podia entender que aquilo era para o bem de todos?

- Mas você não pode ir, Sakiko-nee**²**. - Falou o garoto manhoso enquanto escondia a mala atrás de si.

- Ritchie... - A moça iria pedir novamente, quando se deu conta de como o garoto a chamava. - _Sakiko-nee_? O que eu já falei sobre esse _nee_? Eu sou só três meses mais velha que você e, você me faz sentir como se fosse dez. Droga.

Sakiko odiava os homens que a rodeavam. De um lado, Shikamaru vinha àquela graça de chamá-la de Sakiko_-chan_, pelo fato dela ser apenas quatro anos mais nova que ele. De outro lado vinha Ritchie, com a mania de chamá-la de Sakiko_-nee_, pelo fato dela ser três meses mais velha.

- É que você é como minha irmã mais velha, por isso eu te chamo de Sakiko-nee... Não é pelo fato de você ter nascido três meses antes de mim... - Explicou. - E pelo fato de você ser minha irmã mais velha, isso significa que você tem que ficar aqui, comigo.

- De jeito nenhum! - Urrou a garota. - Primeiro, eu não sou sua irmã mais velha. - Sakiko levantara o dedo indicador, para em seguida mostrar o outro dedo, formando um dois. - Segundo, eu preciso ir para a Terra. Terceiro, pare de chorar. Você não é um garotinho de seis anos que está sendo deixado na porta da escola pela mãe.

- Você me promete que vai voltar? - Perguntou o rapaz devolvendo relutante a mala de Sakiko.

- Prometo.

- É bom você voltar, senão irei até a Terra buscar você e dar um soco no Shikamaru por te tirar de mim.

Sakiko riu com as palavras do garoto. Logo depois, ela assentiu a cabeça e adentrou numa nave de cor roxa com listras prata. Exuberante? Sim, mas também muito potente. Antes de dar a partida, um único pensamento tomava conta de sua mente.

_Estou voltando, Terra._

-

Ainda na Lua, Kakashi se via sentado em frente à grande tela onde horas antes Shikamaru havia aparecido e acabado com seu dia.

_Na verdade, quero que você volte para a Terra e se torne minha assistente. _

A frase que o humilde civil havia ouvido, ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. A garota realmente havia ido. Deveria estar perto da base do cientista, isso se já não tivesse descido. Aquilo era tão errado, tão imaturo. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Nada. Essa era a resposta. Kakashi não podia fazer absolutamente _nada_.

O homem foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Com um _entre_, ele viu quem era a pessoa que o tirava de seu próprio mundo.

- Gina. O que quer? - Perguntou jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Iruka me mandou aqui para saber se você está bem... - Gina Hayato perguntou. A garota possuía lindos cabelos negros, que naquele momento - e em qualquer outro - estavam presos em um belo rabo de cavalo. A menina suspirou e concluiu. – Pelo jeito você não está bem.

- Brilhante conclusão.

Gina riu. Kakashi estava realmente sofrendo e não era por menos. Ela sabia que Kakashi nutria um sentimento forte por Sakiko, e vê-la partindo deveria doer muito.

A garota não concordava com Kakashi, na verdade, discordava de todos. Se fosse por ela, teria ido junto a Sakiko ajudá-los, mas achou melhor ficar. Kakashi precisava dela, mesmo ele não pedindo. Gina sabia que o Hatake precisava dela, do seu próprio jeito.

- Você deveria ficar feliz, ela pode salvar o mundo. - Gina pronunciou após um tempo de silêncio, se pondo de frente a Kakashi. - Eu tenho certeza que eles vão conseguir. - Sorriu.

- Como sempre otimista. - Kakashi tentou sorrir por trás da máscara que cobria seu rosto inteiro. - Como você pode ter tanta certeza que tudo irá dar certo?

- É como dizem: _A fórmula do sucesso eu ainda não sei, mas a do fracasso é contentar a todos. _- Falou a garota enquanto se voltava para a porta dando as costas para Kakashi. - Pense nisso. - Disse antes de sair do local fechando a porta novamente.

- Irei pensar. - Murmurou Kakashi antes de ligar novamente o grande telão e começar a jogar Pac man Icha Icha Paradise**³**, ou como era chamado com siglas PMI²P.

-

Os passos apressados eram a única coisa possível de se escutar naquele lugar. Não. Gritos de socorro também eram possíveis. Mas de que adiantava? Ela sabia que ninguém iria ajudá-la. Ninguém. A única pessoa que a garota tinha certeza que poderia salva-la estava longe. A pessoa que ela mais amava na vida, mas não via há anos. Uns cinco? Nem lembrava.

Pelas ruas de uma vilela em Tókio, Bellamy, corria de três garotos de rua. Não garotos, homens de rua. Todos a queriam, sua carne, sua pele, tudo. Não era para menos no meio da guerra, o mundo não possuía mais muitas pessoas, ou devo dizer, pessoas sãs.

Obviamente, os homens que corriam atrás dela não quiseram ir para a Lua por não quererem viver em uma sociedade de paz. Mas e a garota, porque ela havia escolhido ficar naquele lugar? Era tão simples, por amor. Seu amor pelo irmão mais velho. Bellamy sabia que Demetrius estava na Terra, e aguardava ele. Não importava mais se ele a tivesse deixado junto de seu pai, embora ainda doesse pensar naquilo, ela não tinha mais magoas. A única coisa que a garota desejava era poder voltar a viver com seu irmão, não importava onde, como, nem quando.

Não, o _quando_ importava, ela queria que fosse logo.

Bellamy não conseguia mais correr quando viu que havia entrado em um beco sem saída.

- _Droga_ – murmurou sem fôlego.

- Parece que pegamos a donzela. – Disse um dos homens que a perseguiam. Eles se aproximavam cada vez.

Bellamy ficou dando passos vacilantes para trás, enquanto procurava alguma abertura entre aqueles três homens. Quando finalmente encostou-se ao muro, começou a olhar as paredes ao lado para ver se tinha alguma escada. No final elas não iriam ajudar muito, mas poderia se jogar do alto do prédio. Preferia morrer a passar por isso mais uma vez.

Abriu os olhos com rapidez quando sentiu um dos homens puxarem seus cabelos com força. Não sabia quando os tinha fechado, mas sentiu seus olhos marejarem e sua visão ficar embaçada. Tentou segurar as lágrimas enquanto os dois outros homens, que eram menores do que o primeiro, seguravam seus braços para trás, a imobilizando por completo. Já cansara de chorar e não faria isso agora. Não daria o gostinho da derrota para eles. Não dessa vez.

Ainda sendo segurada pelos cabelos, sua cabeça foi levada para trás enquanto sentia o maior dos homens levantar a sua camisa. Ela começou a se debater em uma tentativa falha de fugir, mas o que conseguiu foi fazer o agarre dos braços ficarem mais apertados.

Fechou novamente os olhos com força ao sentir mais peças de roupas sendo arrancadas pelo homem. Mordeu o lábio inferior fortemente até sair um filete de sangue, para talvez se distrair com a dor e esquecer o que está acontecendo com ela. Impossível. Logo começaram a surgir gemidos de dor e risadas maldosas ecoaram na que viela vazia. Bellamy parou de tentar se soltar e apagou sua mente de tudo o que acontecia. Só queria que o seu irmão aparecesse heroicamente e a salvasse daquele desespero.

- _Socorro_! – Pediu com um fio de voz. Aquilo era inútil, ela pôde ver pelos sorrisos maldosos na expressão dos homens.

Depois de um tempo, Bela estava deitada no chão daquele beco sujo. No momento, ela se sentia que nem aquele beco. _Suja_. Não sabia como, mas tinha conseguido colocar de qualquer jeito suas roupas. Tudo o que aconteceu momentos antes passava como um filme em câmera lenta na mente dela. Depois de tudo, seu maior desejo não pôde ser realizado. Seu irmão não apareceu para salvá-la.

Suas lágrimas que tanto lutou para não soltá-las, começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. No final, perdera tudo. Se achava fraca por não conseguir manter nada ao seu lado. Tudo escapava entre seus dedos. Acabou cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos, enquanto intensificava o choro, começando a soluçar.

Até suas lágrimas escapavam entre seus dedos.

-

Em algumas horas os mesmos garotos que estavam no beco, se encontravam agora em um esconderijo. Ratos e baratas estavam lá para fazer companhia dos mesmos. Enquanto corriam para algum lugar naquele _esgoto_, um sorriso bobo aparecia no rosto do garoto com traços mais fortes. O mais velho talvez. O ativo _talvez_.

Os três pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira, que estava incrivelmente brilhante - isso considerando as condições do local. Deram três batidas e aguardaram o _entre_.

Com as palavras, os homens entraram no recinto que não possuía iluminação, a não ser pela leve luz que saia de uma fresta da janela; pelo tom alaranjado, o Sol iria se pôr em minutos. Na frente dos três estava uma mesa de madeira, onde atrás dela, se via um homem sentado confortavelmente com os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos como apoio para a face. Não era possível ver a fisionomia do homem, mas pela aura que exalava, era possível notar a maldade do mesmo. De seu lado esquerdo, em pé estava um homem de exóticos cabelos azuis gelo curtos e rebeldes. Era possível ver com a pequena luz do local que sua expressão não demonstrava sentimento algum, seus olhos castanhos alaranjados – combinados com a luz do local – se encontravam em cima dos recém chegados, mas nada era expresso; se não fosse pelo fato de seus braços cruzados estarem vibrando, devido aos dedos que batucavam numa melodia calma, seria fácil confundi-lo com uma estatua. E por fim, ao lado direito da mesa, uma garota com cabelos - também azul gelo - longos e ondulados, que era banhada pela luz apenas em seu lado esquerdo, possuía um leve sorriso nos lábios e batia de leve os pés no chão de cimento. Pela pequena fresta de luz, era possível ver seus olhos de cor azul viva, um azul intenso, mas que em certa parte da íris se transformava num azul um pouco mais claro que o dos cabelos.

- O que diabos... – Murmurou um deles ao olhar as criaturas.

- Vocês chegaram! – Exclamou o homem sentado. Um sorriso maldoso se desenhava em seus lábios. – Me digam, tudo ocorreu bem? – Perguntou.

- Sim, coluber. Tudo ocorreu maravilhosamente bem. – Informou o mais alto deles, talvez o representante dos três.

- Mestre. Devemos afirmar que esse foi nosso melhor trabalho. Garotinhas indefesas e lindas são nossa especialidade. – Disse alegremente, outro homem que estava na porta, para em seguida assoviar tentando intensificar a conversa.

Ao ouvir a firmação do mesmo, a garota que estava no local virou os olhos devagar e olhou para o homem. Ele era tão idiota.

- Vocês não a machucaram muito. Machucaram? – O homem perguntou novamente, ignorando o outro.

- Fizemos nosso trabalho. – Respondeu seriamente o mais alto dos três que estavam em pé. – E a nossa recompensa?

- Vocês a terão em breve... Em breve.

- Ok. – Aceitou o homem. O _líder_ entre os três parados. – Podemos ir? – Se virou para abrir a porta enquanto os outros dois o seguiam.

- Antes, - Pediu _Coluber _antes dos três saírem. – Preciso parabenizá-los, vocês subiram no meu conceito. – O homem sorriu.

- Foi um prazer. – Sorriram os três e saíram.

O lugar ficou em total silêncio. Os três que ainda se encontravam lá continuavam olhando para o ponto onde há alguns minutos estavam três garotos. Como se para descontrair um pouco aquele silêncio, a garota que estava lá começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Meu Deus! Eles irão _adorar_ a recompensa! – Exclamou feliz a menina. Como eram idiotas.

- Quanta maldade, Coluber. – O outro homem que estava até aquele momento em silêncio, ignorou a jovem que se acalmava de sua histeria.

O homem sentado apenas o ignorou e voltou sua atenção para a garota que naquele momento olhava fixamente para o outro homem com cabelos iguais aos seus.

- É a vida... – Ela suspirou e deu de ombros, ainda olhando para o rapaz com cabelos rebeldes.

- Seus olhos estão escuros de novo... – O rapaz disse observando-a – Quem foi dessa vez? Outro garoto?

- Cale a boca. – A menina disse dando as costas para os dois e saindo do local.

- Me conte direito isso. Ei espere! – O rapaz com cabelos azuis a chamou e vendo que ela não iria parar a seguiu.

- Crianças... – Pronunciou o homem que até agora estava em silêncio olhando os dois.

-

Todos os dias, naquele mesmo horário, naquele mesmo lugar, ele tinha um dever a cumprir. Andar pelos corredores tão conhecidos, olhar rostos tão sofridos, Teerawk estava em direção às celas de número 43, 47 e 50. Estava na hora do _recreio _das crianças e ele precisava cuidar delas.

- Saiam, saiam. – Trevor dizia enquanto abria a cela dos anculus. – Vamos ver o Sol um pouco. Vocês estão muito pálidos.

- Fique um pouco ali dentro e depois venha falar de nós. – Hayne disse enquanto caminhava para o pátio do local.

- Acostume-se novata. – Um moreno de pele pálida disse enquanto caminhava ao lado de uma garota com cabelos longos negros e olhos perolados.

Ao todo cinco anculus e um guarda iam em direção ao pátio, aproveitar o resto da tarde. Aquela cena sempre acontecia, todo dia – não no mesmo horário -, sempre daquele jeito. Tirando aquele dia, em que havia uma quinta participante.

Ao chegarem no local, todos se espalharam, mas igualmente olharam o céu. olhá-lo, era como estar livre, era o que o simples soldado achava sempre que os observava.

- Vou deixá-los sozinhos, volto daqui a pouco. – Disse o humano e se voltou para a porta de aço a trancando em seguida.

O pátio onde estavam era totalmente aberto e feito completamente de cimento. Seus muros era altos e com cercas elé sem contar que mesmo se conseguissem pulá-la, do outro lado estavam soldados a postos esperando um espertinho que tentasse fugir. Aquele lugar era invencível... Até aquele momento.

- Vocês ouviram a conversa dos guardas? – Perguntou Dinka enquanto ainda encarava o céu.

Todos rapidamente trocaram olhares entre si para depois concordarem com a cabeça. Apenas Tessa – a jovem de pele pálida, cabelos exoticamente lilases e olhos verdes com um brilho que não era adequado para as condições em que estava -, achou melhor pronunciar em voz alta.

- Precisamos usar isso a nosso favor.

- Ótima dedução Mcginnis. – Demetrius declarou.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou a garota com olhos perolados e com a aparência frágil e fraca.

- E ainda pergunta? – Iniciou Hayne que estava quieta até o momento. – Vamos fugir!

- A pergunta é como. – O garoto de tez pálida perguntou.

- Nós pensamos em fugir. Mas não em como. Brilhante! – Concluiu Dinka. – Pensemos em alguma coisa e iremos conversar amanhã. De acordo?

Após todos acenarem a cabeça, Trevor entrou no local. O tempo livre havia acabado _de novo_. Em silêncio eles caminharam até a cela. Aquela podia ser a penúltima ou última vez que realizariam aquele caminho.

O céu parecia mais próximo naquele momento.

-

Não era possível ver um palmo na frente do nariz. Estava no escuro. No mais profundo breu. Aquela era a chance!

Sabia que era naquele exato momento que deveria fugir, sair daquele lugar, ir atrás da liberdade ou qualquer outro sinônimo que combinasse com aquele momento.

Esperou pacientemente até o carcereiro lhe trazer comida. Quando o homem entrou em sua cela, a garota anculus, Jane, continuou encarando o vazio.

- Ande logo, coma a porcaria da comida! – Ordenou o homem, olhando com desgosto para o belo rosto da jovem.

Jane White, a jovem de belos cabelos negros e a pele branca estava naquele lugar a muito mais tempo do que os outros. Deveria estar acostumada a aquilo? Não, se tinha uma coisa com a qual a garota estava acostumada, era em fugir. E naquele dia não seria sua primeira vez. Para falar a verdade, nem lembrava ao certo quantas vezes havia fugido.

- Estou indo, estou indo. – Murmurou pegando um garfo e enfiando-o na boca. Aquilo era horrível.

Distraidamente a jovem derrubou o copa d'água na roupa do homem. Com xingamentos ela a obrigou a limpa-lo. Sua cintura, sua camisa e suas calças, ainda mostravam as marcas molhadas do acidente, mesmo depois de passar incontáveis vezes o pano no local.

Enquanto o limpava, o homem a olhava com desejo, aquilo era nojento na opinião da jovem, mas não tinha como acabar rápido aquilo, o trabalho dela era sempre bem feito. Coisas fúteis como assédio visual não a tirariam de seu objetivo: Limpá-lo.

- Está pronto. – Falou enquanto se levantava e se sentava na cama de sua cela.

No lugar – buraco – onde estava não possuía nada de extremo, apenas uma simples cama de solteiro, uma mesa, uma cadeira e um vaso sanitário com uma pia. Não tinha janelas, por segurança, mas no local tinha um ar condicionado, o que os ajudava a respirar.

- Termine logo de comer, estarei dando de comer aos seus amigos. – Disse o homem se levantando, passando pelas grandes grades e fechando o cadeado do local.

- Como quiser. – Jane sorriu maliciosamente.

Levantou-se e percorreu o chão com as mãos, como se procurasse algo. Bingo!

Enquanto secava o carcereiro, ela também tirava a chave de sua cela do cadeado. Como ela sabia qual era a chave? Simples, cada chave possuía uma cor diferente, para os carcereiros não se confundirem. A chave destinada a cela da garota era de um tom amarelo fluorescente, o que deixava quase impossível não achar a tal chave – principalmente em um lugar escuro como aquele.

Abriu sua cela e olhou para aquele lugar. Deveria acabar com aquilo antes de sair, mas só iria chamar atenção e piorar a situação do Grande Deus do Terror, ou como todos o conheciam: Itachi.

Espiou por uma das grades para ver se o maldito carcereiro estava bem longe. Ao confirmar abriu delicadamente o cadeado e saiu sorrateiramente.

- Ei! – Ouviu uma voz chamando-a, não podia ser para ela. Não deveria! – Você ai de cabelo preto. Ei! Garota!

- Eu? – Perguntou. Nunca a notavam, porque o fariam naquele momento?

- Existe outra?

Jane ficou em silêncio.

- Vai fugir? – O Homem perguntou.

A Jovem tentou olhá-lo no escuro. Mas a única coisa que pôde ver foram brilhos de metais.

- Não. Irei passear só isso, já volto. – Aquele anculus era idiota ou o que?

- Não irá sozinha. Irei junto.

- Isso é impossível, não tenho a chave de sua cela. Não posso... – Antes e terminar a frase, a garota pôde ver que as grades da cela do homem começavam a se transformar em pó.

_O que diabos...? - _Pensou.

- Vamos embora, o cheiro desse lugar me da náusea. – Falou chegando perto da garota e a segurou seguindo em direção à saída.

-

- Ei anculus, já terminou a comida? – O Carcereiro perguntou se aproximando da cela de Jane. O Homem notou o cadeado aberto e olhou atentamente para dentro. Nada. Não havia sinal da menina lá dentro. – Puta merda! – O homem disse antes de sair correndo. Itachi o mataria.

-

Correu junto com o homem de metal no rosto._ Piercings_.

Jane no trajeto perguntou o nome do homem, não que realmente estivesse interessada. Mas assim que saísse daquele local iria atrás dele e daria um saco na cara dele por ter segurado seu braço e a forçado a correr.

No portão do lugar não era possível ver nada. Nada além de dois vultos virados para o portão.

Os dois –vultos- ao sentirem a presença de Jane e Pain – O homem dos piercings. -, se viraram para os dois e andaram na direção deles.

Ambos deram meia volta. Poderiam sair pelo outro lado.

- Ei, os dois aí. Parem agora. – Ordenou.

Um único pensamento passou na cabeça da garota anculus:

_Fudeu._

* * *

**¹**: Nós mudamos a idade da Sakiko pois faremos uma coisa bem legal com ela na metade/fim da fic.

**²**: -nee: Irmã mais velha.

**³** :Kakashi possui um vicio mais moderno, o famoso jogo PacMan só que com personagens do Icha Icha Paradise. Como será esse jogo...?

* * *

**Próximo capitulo:**

Anculus possuem um aliado e vários inimigos; Não possuem a liberdade.

Algum deles conseguirá ver a tão sonhada luz do Sol novamente?

* * *

**Notas da Niyama:** aeaeaeaeaeaeaeae' Ganhei a aposta!!! (?)

Eu e a Kim fizemos uma aposta para ver quem conseguia escrever mais rápido um capitulo de fic (Nós escrevemos, além de Addaes, um Novo começo – traduzimos-.), nós duas tínhamos que postar logo UNC já que estávamos postando a cada semestre e a fic é enorme! Então, apostamos quem iria conseguir acabar primeiro o capitulo das fics. Eu fiquei com Addaes e ela com UNC.  
Enfim, eu ganhei, consegui terminar o capitulo primeiro! E devo dizer que eu demorei para fazer. Estou a duas semanas escrevendo esse capitulo que rendeu boas 16 páginas :D

Voltando ao capitulo:

Eu coloquei todos no capitulo, deixando alguns com uma parte pequena. Mas alguns irão precisar aparecer um pouco mais por causa da história. Quero que saibam que mesmo aparecendo pouco, cada personagem é especial para a fic.  
Peço desculpas aos palavrões da última parte. Mas é que eu achei que precisava, seilá. Só coloquei, não garanto que nos próximos capítulos terão mais. Eu usei mais pra descontrair.

Queria agradecer todas as reviews, sinceramente, muito obrigado :D  
Antes de começar a escrever esse capitulo, eu comecei a lê-las de novo e, elas me deram uma tremenda vontade de voltar a escrever o capitulo. Obrigada.

O que mais preciso dizer... Ah sim, quem você acham que mandaram os três caras para abusar da coitada da Bellamy e qual era o propósito? o.o  
Não se preocupem, ela só vai sofrer nesse capitulo, nos próximo ela ficará livre de tudo e todos *-*

Queria pedir para vocês mandarem opiniões de músicas, já que eu e a Kim pensamos em por no começo do capitulo um trecho de uma que combine. Pode ser também só o cantor, ajudaria muito :D

Enfim, esperamos suas reviews,

**Ps.: **Eu me candidatei a VioletaNegra a esperar ela chegar na página 7 para começarmos a aposta... (Não entendeu? Leia as notas dela :D)

Beeijos :*****

**Niyama.**

**Notas da VioletaNegra: **Legal, perdi a aposta... '-' Pelo menos ela trocou os dois chocolates pelo trabalho dela que eu vou imprimir... .-.

Mas olha que enrascada eu entrei: Quando começamos a aposta, a Nii já tinha escrito 7 páginas desse capítulo (fora o começo, na parte em que o Shika está terminando de montar seu super PC, que foi eu que escrevi), e eu tinha que começar do zero na tradução. Mas bem que essa aposta me incentivou bastante, já que eu traduzi 8 páginas de puro espanhol em três dias. 8D Mas não digam que eu sou lerda, cada capítulo de Um Novo Começo tem, em média, 18 páginas... D: Mas enfim, um dia desses vocês verão o quarto capítulo por aí... (Anúncio da fanfic? Ma-gi-na! O.o')

Foco!

Bom, eu tenho certeza que esse capítulo esticou muito, porque temos mania de escrever demais. E com um grande número de personagens, talvez os capítulos continuem com essa média de tamanho. Mas nada confirmado. Só para vocês perceberem como estou ocupada esses dias, nem acabei de ler o que a Nii escreveu e provavelmente só lerei quando esse capítulo estiver no site - ou algo assim.

Vou deixar de falar agora porque se não nossa parte de comentários vai ficar muito grande! Mas agradecemos muito os comentários de vocês (principalmente os grandes, que parecem mini textos *-*), vocês não SABEM como suas reviews nos motivam de tal forma, que nos deixam com frios na barriga e com uma vontade incrível de começar a escrever. Enfim, é isso. Obrigada a todas(os).

**Violeta.**

**Agradecimentos: **A todos que mandaram reviews, mas especialmente a **Hiei-and-Shino** por betar o capítulo. Obrigada *-----*

**Aviso:** Fanfic não betada. _AINDA_.

Reviews serão respondidas pelo '_reply-review_'

-


	5. Hiatus

**Ainda é cedo  
**(legião urbana)

_Sei que ela terminou__  
__O que eu não comecei__  
__E o que ela descobriu__  
__Eu aprendi também, eu sei__  
__Ela falou: - Você tem medo.__  
__Aí eu disse: - Quem tem medo é você.__  
__Falamos o que não devia__  
__Nunca ser dito por ninguém_

É bem difícil escrever isso e espero que todos entendam.

Eu e a Kim estamos com uns problemas um tanto complicados pessoais e não pessoais.  
Da minha parte posso dizer que o maior problema foi meu computador, simplesmente deu pau nele e tive que reinstalar o windows. Vocês sabem o que isso significa? Eu perdi tudo! TUDO! Eu tinha várias histórias, partes de Addaes, músicas que eu escrevi, músicas que eu amava e que demoraram séculos pra achar e várias outras coisas importantes. E agora está tudo perdido. Isso é frustrante.

O caso da Kim é quase igual ao meu só que um pouco pior. Primeiro o computador dela deu pau, se eu não me engano, em setembro ou agosto e ela teve que reinstalar tudo também. Mas até ai tudo bem, o meu estava firme e forte funcionando e tudo e continuamos à escrever. Eu passei as coisas pra ela e, ela continuou escrevendo Addaes. Mas ai agora quase no mesmo momento que o meu, o computador dela deu pau e perdemos todas as coisas independentes de Addaes que tínhamos. Quero dizer, a gente tinha tudo arrumadinho, as ideias para o decorrer da fic, as mortes, tudo estava super organizado (só porque a Kim é organizada, eu não.). A fic estava praticamente pronta, aí só faltaria nós duas escrevermos os capítulos e deixarmos fluir todo o resto. Mas agora estamos na estaca zero. Não temos absolutamente nada da fic! Sem contar que o computador da Kim ainda não foi arrumado.

Pode até parecer mentira e tudo mais, mas quem conversa com a gente pelo MSN e tem um contato forte, deve ter percebido que nem eu nem a Kim estamos entrando para conversar. Além de que eu e a Kim também não estamos conversando com muita frequência. Mas ai o principal acho que é o computador e por sermos de salas diferentes. Mas isso não é desculpa, certo?

Outra coisa que nos fez escrever isso foi também sobre o pessoal. Pode parecer que somos vagais que passam o dia inteiro no computador lendo fics. Na verdade é isso mesmo! Só que agora no final do ano tudo está bem corrido. Eu tenho uma viagem em alguns dias, e provas antes e depois. Além do que irei tentar a _etec_ e tudo mais. Sem contar que minha vida não é um poço de chocolate com cookies.

Já o caso da Kim também é delicado, ela tem curso de violão, também tem as provas finais junto comigo, vai tentar _etec_ e tem o pc dela que é um atentado.

Não queremos que pensem que nós duas não queremos fazer a fic. PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Não é nada disso e não são desculpas para não fazer mais nada e continuar vagal. Essa é a mais pura verdade, nossas vidas estão um caos! Nós também, planejávamos colocar o capitulo de Addaes antes do dia 24 desse mês, mas como podem ver aconteceu esse rolo com os computadores.

Uh, enfim. Queríamos dizer que após conversarmos bastante, decidimos colocar** Addaes em Hiatus**. É horrível e triste. Eu sei. E vocês não tem noção de como estamos tristes com isso. Vou até colocar o que a Kim disse num e-mail quando decidimos isso:

_Bom, estou indo para casa hoje, então essa é a última vez que respondo esse e-mail. (...) E eu realmente espero que as leitoras não deixem de ler a fic por causa desse hiatus, e torço para que outras mais não tenham desistido dela por causa da demora pra postar os capítulos. Mas se você me fizer esse favor, sim, coloque o aviso._

Bom, vamos tentar não demorar NADA pra acabar o Hiatus. Até porque no meio de tudo isso temos uma noticia boa: Temos 5 **partes** de Addaes pronta. Uhuul!Viva!  
Felizmente eu tinha no e-mail essas partes, então podemos terminar o capitulo e mandar um pouco rápido. Mas é bem provável só fazermos isso quando tudo der uma melhoradinha e pudermos respirar dizendo: _Férias_

Vamos voltar a colocar os capitulos assim que tivermos as coisas da fic tudo organizadas como antes e o Hiatus nem vai demorar muito, ok?

Espero que todas entendam e que ninguém xingue muito a gente. E se quiserem saber de mais alguma coisa é só me mandar uma DM. A Kim está com esse problema por isso ela demora um pouco pra responder...

Wow, novamente, espero que entendam e que saibam: **Não abandonaremos Addaes!**

Só pra vocês saberem, o título do próximo capitulo é: **O Sol**

Nos vemos no próximo capitulo de Addaes e desculpem-nos de novo! Espero que continuem esperando ansiosamente Addaes.

Xxx Niyama e VioletaNegra.


End file.
